


Where it Started

by VamdeTai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VamdeTai/pseuds/VamdeTai
Summary: Emissaries of the Sun and Moon have chosen someone outside their world to represent them in their world. Watch and read as they slowly grow before setting out on their journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything Pokemon, just the OC.

Prologue

Day and Night, Light and Dark. Sun and Moon. Polar opposites yet never far apart. Both emissaries have chosen the same person from another world to represent them in their world.

It was almost midnight before that person was whisked away to a world they could only dream about. Cooling off and staring at the night sky before heading off to bed, a young woman notices a faint halo in the moon’s center before a figure comes out and starts flying towards her. Entranced by the being that came from within that faint halo, the woman begins to feel sleepy before the being gently lifted her and took off back to the halo and disappearing along with the woman.

The halo was actually a portal that the being flew thru from their world to the woman’s world and other worlds beyond. Halfway thru traveling, the being meets their counterpart and gently gives the young woman to him. During the exchange, a lone wishing star collides with the woman engulfing her in light and granting a long forgotten wish.

“Stay safe young one. Your journey has barely just begun. There will be good times, there will be bad times. Sad times and happy times. One-Who-Is-All will help you along the way. Once you met them of course,” said the being, nuzzling the woman in her counterpart’s jaw. “You know where to take her.”

“Course I do,” said the other being, before trotting off. “Melemele, here I come.”

Trotting off, the other being takes the young woman the rest of the way, not noticing two conjoined symbols appearing on the back of the woman’s left hand. A symbol that represented his counterpart and the other symbol representing himself. Leaving the portal, the being trots thru the early morning sky towards a building on a beach. The being slowly approaches the building laying the young woman on the porch before hearing a bark from within.

Silently and fast, the being runs off into the sky before looking back. Staring at the creature that came out thru a doggy door that gently nuzzled the woman; the being notices two other creatures, of the same species but different colored, running towards from the grass to the building to check on the woman. The being softly smiles at the scene before him, seeing the woman wake up, and slowly petting the creatures before her. Before disappearing back into the halo, in the sun now, the being silently sends a prayer.

“May your journey be blessed, young one”


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

“Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff”

“I hear you, Rockruff, I hear you. Ow, got to place that planter somewhere else.”

“Ruff Ruff”

“Coming, Coming”

Opening the door to his house, the person who owned the building notices a young person on their front porch petting Rockruff and what looks to be two Eevees. Not knowing why the young person was on his front porch, the owner of the house waved to the young person letting them know to come in. Coming inside, the house owner led the young person to a sitting area where they could talk. Sitting down, both started to talk.

“Okay, to start off with, why were you on my front porch,” said the house owner, before noticing the unique mark on the young person’s hand.

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember, it was night time and I went outside to get some cool air before going to bed. Then I noticed a strange halo in the moon and some figure coming out. I was starting to feel like something was putting me to sleep. After that, nothing besides waking up on your porch by these cuties,” said the young person, allowing the Eevees and Rockruff unto her lap.

“Interesting! There have been speculations about the two legendary Pokémon of this region that says they travel from our world to other worlds and beyond. You may be an example of such an occurrence,” said the house owner, stroking his chin. “Fascinating!”

“P-Pokémon?!,”said the young person, in bewilderment.

“Yes, Pokémon are magical creatures that live here in my world, on the land, in the sky, in our cities, and in the seas and beyond,” said the house owner, explaining his world to the young person.

“I-I kind of know about Pokémon, sir,” said the young person, apprehensively.

“Oh, how so,” asked the house owner, stoking his chin.

“You see, Pokémon is a game series in my world that started in 1996 and since then has branched off into anime, trading cards, etcetera. I’ve been a fan since it aired in my country,” said the young person, nervously twirling a lock of her hair.

“So that’s how. Well, let me formally introduce you to our world,” said the house owner, cheerfully. “My name is Ikaika* Kukui, Pokémon Professor here in the Alola region. Alola!!”

“Sounds Hawaiian. Could Alola be after Unova,” thought the young person, before introducing herself. “My name is Danielle McIlrevie. Pleased to meet you.”

“Looks like Destiny Bond are in place. You’ll never know where it takes you in life,” said Professor Kukui, grinning. “You can stay here for the time being.”

“I-I wouldn’t want to impose on you,” said Danielle, nervously. “I should go on a journey to find out why I’m here.”

“That may sound good and all but you only know stuff thru the games and animes. Our world is a lot bigger than you think,” said Professor Kukui, stating the facts. “Staying here and learning about our world is more advisable, don’t you think.”

“You have a point Professor,” said Danielle, sighing a bit.

“First things first, is getting you some new clothes and some other items,” said Professor Kukui, grinning. “Besides, I need to go to the market any ways.”

“So you’re okay with me staying here,” asked Danielle, apprehensively.

“I can’t let someone that was brought to our world live out on the streets. Or anyone else to be exact,” said Professor Kukui, grabbing a set of keys off the table. “Hau’oli City is nearby. We can also grab something to eat at the local pancake parlor.”

“That sounds good. Do they have a gluten-free menu,” asked Danielle, mentally drooling at the thought of pancakes.

“Allergies,” asked Professor Kukui, getting a nod in response. “We can always ask. Come on, let’s get going. It’s best early in the morning before it gets too crowded.”

And with that, Professor Kukui and Danielle left to go to Hau’oli City, with Rockruff and the Eevees in tow. They were able to talk some more during their walk to the city. Turns out it was April 1, 1996 in the Pokémon World while in Danielle’s world it just turned December 21, 2012. So there was a big difference in years between the two worlds. Danielle explained that she was twenty seven back home but apparently she was back to being ten years old and a couple inches shorter than what she was. This fact alone had Professor Kukui confused for a brief moment before thinking that traveling to his world changed her back to the age she was in that year. Before long they had arrived at the pancake parlor that Professor Kukui mentioned. Not long after taking a booth and ordering, their meals have arrived.

“Rai Rai”

“So cute, it sounds like Raichu,” said Danielle, squealing at the sight of the Pokémon that brought their meals.

“That is an Alolan Raichu, a regional variant here in the Alola Region,” explained Professor Kukui, cutting into his pancakes.

“I think I understand. It’s when they adapt to a different region and over time their form changes to suit said region,” said Danielle, before taking a bite of her pancakes. “Mmm, delicious!!”

“Not a bad assessment. There are eighteen known Pokémon here in Alola that are known to have regional variants. Raichu here is one of them,” said Professor Kukui, patting Raichu on the head.

“Rai Raichu”

“Raichu seems to like you,” said Danielle, smiling at Raichu.

“I happen to be a regular here,” said Professor Kukui, downing another bite of pancake. “After this, we’ll get you some clothes then go to the market.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Danielle, agreeing with the professor.

After they were down eating and paying, both Professor Kukui and Danielle went straight to the nearest clothes store. Rockruff and the Eevees sat on a nearby chair watching the two look at clothes. Seeing a nearby full length mirror, Danielle checked out her appearance. Apparently her appearance* changed. No longer did she have light brown hair but hair that was silvery white, and it was just a little shorter about shoulder length and bangs framing her face. At least her eye color and complexion stayed the same, lovely hazel green eyes and a fair complexion. Her attire changed as well. Instead of her pajamas and housecoat, she wore a deep blue high collared sleeveless jumpsuit that showed a constantly changing starscape and she was barefoot. She had no shoes on whatsoever. Danielle rubbed the back of her hand wondering about the mark on it.

Searching thru various clothes in the store, she settled on a couple she found in the discount area. After Kukui paid for everything, they went to the market place. Various foods from all over Alola were seen. The berries most intrigued Danielle. The local stall owner offered some free samples. Taking a bite out of one of the samples, Danielle coughed a little bit from the overwhelming heat before the taste turned sweet. The berry* tasted like a lychee but with heat added to the mix. The second berry* she tasted was able to get rid of the remaining spicy flavor, a sweet one that reminded her of bananas with a slight peach flavor to it.

“Professor Kukui, think we could make Pokéblocks or Poffins with these,” asked Danielle, staring at the assortment of berries.

“Of course, both are easy to make,” replied Professor Kukui, holding a couple bags of groceries. “Have to get the berry blender out of storage though. Haven’t used it for a while. Still works though.”

Finally done with what they needed in the city, Professor Kukui, Danielle and the Pokémon headed back to Kukui’s place. The remainder of the day was spent with Danielle getting used to being where she was and learning about the Pokémon World more. After a long day of learning and playing with Rockruff and the Eevees, Kukui showed Danielle the loft area, where Professor Kukui had it set up as a small bedroom in case of guests. Professor Kukui said she could use it while she stayed there. Night time came, everyone was in bed. But Danielle still somewhat awake, stared up at the ceiling.

“Why am I here? For what purpose,” thought Danielle, questions going off in her mind. “Oh well, nothing I can do right now. I should just go to sleep.

And with that, the long day ended. Everyone sleeping soundly. Both Eevees and Rockruff cuddled on the bed with Danielle, keeping her safe. As for the days after, more learning about the Pokémon world and adventures awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ikaika- masculine given name from Hawaiian meaning “strong”  
>  (Thought this name suited Professor Kukui)  
>  *Danielle’s appearance is based off of Sky from Harvest Moon DS Cute  
>  *The First berry she tasted was a Liechi Berry  
>  *The second berry was a Grepa Berry


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

A week has passed since Danielle arrived in the Pokémon World. There were some ups and downs but Danielle was enjoying everything that she was seeing. Well almost everything. It was the third night during a full moon that she wished she could forget. Staring up at the ceiling from her bed in the loft area, Danielle thinks back to the last couple days.

_Flashback_

_April 3, 1996 Night-time_

_Danielle was enjoying the fresh crisp air of the night, while leaning on the porch railing in her new pajamas*. Staring out at the sandy beach, Danielle notices a Pokémon staring at the ocean. Its form looked somewhat familiar but Danielle was about to find out that it wasn’t the Pokémon she was thinking._

_“Is that a Pikachu,” said Danielle, slowly walking out onto the sandy beach. “Wait a minute, something’s off.”_

_Something off was right. Slowly the Pokémon turned its head. Shivers were going up Danielle’s spine. Before long the Pokémon’s head lopped to the side, like it had fallen off._

_“Kyu Kyu Kyuuu”_

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!”_

_Unfortunately that spelled the rest of the night for Danielle. Her screams startled Professor Kukui into seeing what was wrong. But apparently Danielle ran right passed the Professor, grabbed Rockruff and the Eevees before climbing up into the loft area and pulling the green blanket around her and the Pokémon. Professor Kukui looked out and saw what startled her so badly, seeing the Pokémon go into the tall grass nearby._

_“Kyu”_

_“A Mimikyu. So that’s what scared her so badly,” said Professor Kukui, staring at the Pokémon before heading back in. “Now how to get Danielle to calm down.”_

_Unfortunately, nothing worked in calming Danielle’s nerves. Most of the night, Danielle was awake and scared to go to sleep. Rockruff and the Eevees stayed with her until she started to doze off, before shifting into a better position to sleep with her. Professor Kukui went to bed after he made sure Danielle was okay._

_Flashback End_

After that, Professor Kukui took her to the nearby Pokémon School. It was there that Danielle met people that later she would call friends. Though everyone thought she was a guy.

_Flashback_

_April 5, 1996_

_Among all the people that attended the Pokémon School, only six befriended Danielle on the spot with one being cautious further away from the group of six. One by one, they introduced themselves._

_“Hi, I’m Mallow. If you ever need some help cooking, I’ll help.”_

_“My name’s Lana. I can show you some good spots to watch and swim with Water Pokémon.”_

_“Name’s Kiawe. I’m from Paniola Town on Akala. If you’re ever there, come to my family farm.”_

_“Hi, my name is Sophocles. I’m really good with mechanics and inventing them.”_

_“Nice to mee’cha. Name’s Yō*. I just recently moved here from Johto.”_

_“Hello, my name is Mizuki*. Just like my cousin, I’m from Johto but I moved here a year ago.”_

_The one that was being cautious was a girl named Lillie. For some odd reason, it was like Lillie didn’t like Danielle upon seeing her and kept her distance but still wanted to see her. It was what happened next that everyone thought Danielle was a guy._

_“Nice to meet all of you. My name is Dan…”_

_Unfortunately, the Eevees decided to cuddle into her cheeks at that point. This is where the confusion began. Where everyone thought she was a guy before she could correct it._

_Flashback End_

Despite not being able to correct them on her name, Danielle had a lot of fun with them at the Pokémon School. Danielle was also introduced to their Pokémon. It was Mizuki that got her interested in the island challenge and their trials. Thinking about participating in them, got her thinking that maybe doing the trials would open up the mystery as to why she was here. But it was the next day, on her birthday, that really surprised her. For some unknown reason, everyone somehow found out.

_Flashback_

_April 6, 1996_

_“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”_

_Everyone was gathered at Professor Kukui’s house, with presents in tow. Even Lillie was there. Mallow had made a cake, not only as a “Welcome to Alola” cake but also as a birthday cake. It was a simple buttercream cake with Razz Berry filling. Surprisingly, it was good, even with the spicy berry as a filling. After eating the cake, did everyone wait till giving Danielle the gifts they bought._

_“Since I heard that you were making Poffins and Pokéblocks, I thought this would help in remembering which recipes worked and which ones didn’t,” said Mallow, handing her gift over._

_Mallow’s gift was a soft cover brown leather book, which closed with an attached brown cord around it, and a brown ribbon sticking out between the pages. It was pretty thick too._

_“Thanks Mallow. This will be real handy,” said Danielle, flipping thru the pages._

_“I got you this so we can go fishing together,” said Lana, putting her gift in Danielle’s hand._

_Lana’s gift was a cute Mareanie lure and a fishing rod that she cleaned up since it was gathering dust in the shed._

_“Thanks, I look forward to fishing with you,” said Danielle, staring at the lure._

_“Here’s mine, It was the best thing I could think of in such a short time,” said Kiawe, placing the gift in front of her._

_Kiawe’s gift was a basket of assorted berries and a lacquered hand carved wooden figurine of a Turtonator in the center._

_“Thanks Kiawe. The berries will come in real handy,” said Danielle, before looking at the disaster area of a kitchen. “Don’t know what to do with all the Poffins and Pokéblocks I made. The Turtonator figurine is awesome too.”_

_“NATOOOOORRRR!!!”_

_Everyone was startled by Turtonator, who at that point released a stream of fire out the window. Apparently, Turtonar found the stash of really hot Pokéblocks that Danielle dubbed Rainbow Spice. None of the Pokémon in Kukui’s house including the Eevees could handle the overwhelming heat. Until now, that is._

_“Turtonator,” said Kiawe, embarrassed by his Pokémon. “I am so sorry.”_

_“It’s okay. Turtonator seems to like those Pokéblocks,” said Danielle, smiling at the Pokémon. “Would you like to have them Turtonator?”_

_“Nator Nator”_

_“All right, I’ll make sure to put them in a container for you,” said Danielle, happy that Turtonator liked them. “Glad you like them.’_

_After everything calmed down after Turtonator’s little act, Sophocles presented his gift to Danielle. It was a Minior nightlight that when touched on one of the two black spots, it lights ups in the various colors a Minior was seen in._

_“This is to help you sleep at night. And also,” said Sophocles, nervously twiddling his index fingers. “It’s to keep the darkness away.”_

_“Thanks Sophocles,” said Danielle, smiling at the small boy. “This is really thoughtful.”_

_“Well, I’m embarrassed,” said Yō, scratching the back of his head. “Still, maybe it could be used as a journal.”_

_Yō’s present was the same as Mallow’s, the key difference was that it was a lighter shade of brown._

_“Here, I saw what my cousin got and thought these would go great with it,” said Mizuki, handing the present to Danielle._

_Mizuki’s present was a set of feather quill pens, fitted with a brass nib attachment with a Fleur de Lys decoration in a map like presentation folder with additional nibs and a Pokéball* shaped inkwell._

_“This is really neat,” said Danielle, looking at the set of feather quill pens. “Thanks Mizuki.”_

_“Here is what I got,” said Lillie, shyly giving Danielle her gift._

_Lillie’s gift was a braided pink hair ribbon* with gold bells attached on the ends._

_“I thought it could keep your hair back,” said Lillie, slightly blushing._

_“Thanks Lillie,” said Danielle, smiling at Lillie. “It’s really pretty.”_

_The last to give Danielle a gift was Professor Kukui. What he had really surprised her. An orange Pokédex with a stylized sun* symbol was placed in her hands. Professor Kukui also gave her two Premier Balls, two Quick Balls, a Net Ball, and a Love Ball. Also an island challenge amulet was given._

_“I talked it over with Hala,” said Professor Kukui, handing the amulet to Danielle. “And he agreed with me. As of today, you’re one of the island challengers. I wish you luck in the Island Challenge.”_

_“Thanks Professor Kukui!! This is awesome,” said Danielle, showing the amulet to the others. “The first trial is on this island, right.”_

_“Of course,” said Professor Kukui, stating the fact. “But as the trials go on, it will get harder. I believe you and you Pokémon will persevere.”_

_Danielle loved all the gifts that everyone got her. Flipping open the Pokédex, Danielle sees the picture of herself the day it was taken. Her outfit that day consisted of a slightly oversized dark green/black plaid long sleeve unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a fixed collar over a white tank top, burgundy cargo shorts that stopped at the knees, a white fingerless palmless glove on her left hand, brown sandals*, and a necklace*. The party ended before it got too late. After everyone said good bye and left, Danielle and Professor Kukui enjoyed the rest of the night watching Pokémon Base on TV._

_Flashback End_

Releasing a breath, Danielle rolled over petting her Eevees. She had used both Premier Balls on the Eevees, in which they happily accepted. Her new Pokédex gave her information on her new Pokémon and more than she expected.

**Eevee**

**The Evolution Pokémon**

**Eevee evolves into one of three Pokémon, depending on what stone is used on it:**

**Using a Fire Stone will yield Flareon, the Flame Pokémon.**

**A Water Stone yields Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon.**

**A Thunder Stone yields Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon.**

**This Eevee is Female**

**Ability:**

**Anticipation**

**Known Moves:**

**Tickle**

**Iron Tail**

**Tackle**

**Shadow Ball**

**Dig**

**This Eevee is Male**

**Note: The different color suggests shiny**

**Ability:**

**Run Away**

**Known Moves:**

**Tickle**

**Iron Tail**

**Tackle**

**Shadow Ball**

**Dig**

The week had been a blast for Danielle. Not only was she now an island challenger but she could finally find out the mystery behind her being here. And the trials would help her along the way. Starting tomorrow, training her Eevees was key, with a little play here and there. Falling asleep, Danielle lets her new Minior nightlight lull her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> *Danielle’s pajamas are based off the ones Kagome wears from Inuyasha Episode 11 “Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask”, though Danielle’s top is sleeveless and the pants are shorts  
> *Yō is based off the male protagonist of Pokémon Sun and Moon  
> *Mizuki is based off the female protagonist of Pokémon Sun and Moon  
> *The Pokéball shaped inkwell is based off of Lokoko’s Pokéball from the Episode “Just Waiting on a Friend”  
> *The braided pink hair ribbon is based off the one in the Chinese Anime Spiritpact Episode 5 “Forever Together with You”, with the added bell attachments  
> *The stylized Sun symbol is based off the Crest of Courage from Digimon Adventure  
> *The brown sandals are based off of Kōshirō Izumi from Digimon Adventure:  
> *The necklace is based off the Shikon no Tama from Inuyasha


End file.
